Marx's Love
by 11mrp11
Summary: Love can change anything. Love can save someone. Love can also kill.


**Hey guys here is a quick Fairy-Tail One about my OC Marx and Erza. This is something new I'm trying so yah have fun readin' also I DON'T OWN FAIRYTAIL**

I don't know when I started to feel this way about her. Honestly when did this happen. When... OH! It happened when I saved her from the Tower. Oh... I'm getting to caught up in my thoughts to try and recall the whole story. Ok... I need to breath... Ok... Looks like their fighting again... She must not be... wait they stopped. It must be her. I walk in and their she is. I could spot that beautiful read hair from a mile away. I guess its time... "HEY!

_FLASHBACK_

"MARX GET OUT OF HERE YOU NEED TO ESCAPE YOU AREN'T STRONG ENOUGH TO BEAT HIM!" She may have been right or wrong, if she was anyone else I might have listened. I can't though... I love her... She just doesn't know yet... and hopefully never will after seeing she loved **HIM**. I can't even say his name. I can't believe he is basically a Mystogan counter-part. I will save her. "Erza, I got this don't..." I had to quickly dodge a punch. This guy was fast. Almost to fast. I need to go all out. **"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" **Then power started rolling off me in waves. I started to beat J... Jellal up. I can see the life in his eyes die down. I can't believe I didn't save Erza's friend Simon. I'll make it up to her. Finally, I finish him, kicking him off the tower after stabbing him with my blade. My demonic powers die down. I look around to see the Tower's Unstable. I find the place where Erza was being absorbed and I jumped in. Right before I was fully absorbed Erza looked up to see me being absorbed into the tower. "MARX, DON'T DO THIS." I was almost fully absorbed and right when I was about to break my promise to myself... to confess... I hesitated... and was absorbed. I immediately start to fade but then I "wake up in a dream." I see it is my funeral. I smile, I don't cry, no matter how sad they are I protected her, but then I heard it from Makarov. "They were *sniffle* true fairies... We will forever remember them *sniffle*" Then I looked at the grave next to mine. It showed her last words... "I'll be with you now." I could feel my blood run cold, muscles stiffen, then... for the first time since I was betrayed by my friend, my village, and my family... I Cried. I felt regret. "NO" I scream. She couldn't go like this. Then all of a sudden, I wake up. I hear the ocean. I open my eyes to see I washed up on shore. I look to my right and see fresh foot prints. Erza needs to be safe I need to get to the guild now. She was all that was on my mind.

_END_

ERZA!" She turns around quick trying to find the person that interrupted her. She looked normal except you could see pain in her eyes. Then when she looked upon me her eyes flared with life and emotion. She then looked angry... I knew that I should do something but I didn't know what. She then yelled with tears in her eyes, "WHERE WERE YOU I THOUGHT YOU WERMPHF." She couldn't finish. My body just moved on its own. I couldn't control myself. I kissed her. It was amazing. She tasted like strawberries. I hear her moan into the kiss. She pushes my neck to get closer to me and I grab her hips. Then, we realized something... we were being watched. We blushed but didn't stop until our lungs nearly exploded. We pushed back still hugging. Her face was red and I could feel mine was to. I then said something I never wanted to say... I broke my promise to myself... I said, "I.. I Love You." Her eyes widened. At first I thought she was going to reject me but then she replied, "I Love You Too." I smiled... but the fatigue of not eating or drinking for a whole day got to me and I passed out with a smile.

_They say all you need is 10 seconds of courage... others think otherwise. All I know is that The words I Love You can change lives. Choose wisely... you might lose your chance._

**_Hey guys thanks for reading hope you enjoyed my small Marx x Erza One-Shot. Constructive Criticism is appreciated. Thanks._**


End file.
